


Late Night Revolutions (*Revelations sorry autocorrect)

by pennysparrow



Series: A crooked politician? Yeah but that ain't news no more [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Era, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Katherine made friends during her semester in DC and they've adopted Jack as their friend too. Maybe?





	Late Night Revolutions (*Revelations sorry autocorrect)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is weird for the texting parts!

Jack’s phone lighting up in the dark room startled him. He’d been awake anyway, caught in a deep youtube spiral, not that he should’ve been at two am on a Wednesday. Though not supposed to be doing something had never really stopped him before. He leaned over to pull it off the charger and squinted at the bright screen.

_New Message  
Disaster Bis w/ an Ace up their sleeves_

The groupchat name had been Grantiare’s idea. Cause Grantaire was a shit. And liked puns. Well they all liked puns, he just had a tendency to use them with a startling frequency. A true accomplishment in Jack’s book.

Jack swiped at the screen and opened the app. He wasn’t really sure what to expect.The hour wasn’t really an oddity between his insomnia, Kath and Enjolras’s tendencies to just forget that sleep was a necessary bodily function (or maybe they just both detested time as a social construct; something that he’d sat through a lecture on between Kath, Davey, and Specs one finals week and the fact that all four of them were sleep deprived somehow made it more coherent), and Grantaire’s night owl tendencies (which Jack highly suspected were much like his own though they weren’t quite yet on the level of friendship that allowed for discussing childhood trauma induced insomnia).

Still, even with their weirdass conversations he had to admit that this was a surprise.

**Enj: -Kath and I have decided we want to get matching tattoos.**

**Kath: -Yeah, so if you two could work together on a design we’d love you forever.**  
**-Not that we don’t already love you.**  
**-We do.**  
**-Well I do. I can’t speak for E.**  
**-Well I love you Jack.**  
**-I love you too R but like a brother.**

 **R: -oh good i was worried**  
**-also**  
**-WHAT THE FUCK???**

**Enj: -Katherine and I were talking about tattoos and came to the conclusion that we should get matching ones. We would like for you and Jack to design it for us.**

**R: -SINCE WHEN DO YOU WANT A TATTOO???**  
**-WE’VE BEEN DATING FOR LIKE 2 YEARS AND YOU HAVE NEVER ONCE MENTIONED THIS**  
**-I AM SO BLINDSIDED RN**  
**-SANDRA BULLOCK WHOMST???**

Jack snorted at Grantaire’s antics. He was halfway through a search for the perfect Sandra Bullock gif when it hit him.

**Jack: -wait no yah i’m with R on this onw. wherr is this comimg from??**

**Kath: -My dad *may* have mentioned that he thinks they’re unprofessional and I *may* have gotten heated and texted Enj which *may* have led to this. Eventually. There was a lot in between.**

**R: -ohmygod if you two are doing this as some impulse teenage rebellion bullshit i WILL murder you**  
**-i am literally in the kitchen rn do not tempt me because i WILL come up there and do it enj**  
**-and ferre would help me hide your body and we both know it**  
**-especially with this**

**Enj: -Please. This was weeks ago that it came up.**

**Kath: -I mean… it started as that but I’m not stupid. There *has* been some modicum of thought put into this.**

**Enj: -Modicum, nice.**

**Jack: -… its 2 ducking am… stoooooooop with the dollae woeds**

**R: -ok so your autocorrect is obvi not on so did you MEAN to say “ducking” or was that also a typo**

**Jack: -happy accident**

**R: -nice**  
**-now back to the matter at hand**  
**-YOU TWO REALLY WANT MATCHING TATTOOS???**

**Enj: -Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?**

**R: -oh no reason  
-ONLY THAT YOURE YOU**

**Enj: -… :/**

**Kath: -Please guys? It would mean a lot to us.**

**Jack: -are we just ifnoring the favt that he actually typed out :/ rather than using an actual emoji?**

**Kath: -Yes**

**R: -yes**

**Jack: -ok then**

Jack frowned down at his phone. He and Katherine had talked about tattoos before. When he was in high school he’d given Racetrack and Crutchie little stick and poke designs on the insides of their biceps. Medda had nearly flayed them when she’d found out. Since he’d done drawings for friends who then got them done. He actually had a decent stream of commission work of exactly that too. So yeah, they talked about tattoos often but she’d never expressed more than a passing interest in them. At least not to him.

Then there was the fact that she wanted for her and Enjolras to get the same one. Sure they were friends, that was obvious, and he knew they were close. They’d gotten close in D.C. and somehow had only gotten closer in the days and weeks after Kath had come home. Just, Jack had thought it was like friendship bracelet close. Text constantly close. Skype on the weekends close and have countdowns until they could visit each other close. Not _permanently ink a symbol of their friendship into their skin_ close.

If Jack were being honest that little flare of annoyance he was feeling was jealousy. But it was two in the goddamn morning and Jack Kelly avoided insightful revelations until at least four because that’s just how insightful revelations worked. So no, he would not admit he was a little jealous of Kath wanting to get a tattoo with Enjolras; even though he knew it was true.

**Kath: -I mean, if you guys want time to think about it (and yes I now realize that springing this in the groupchat at this hour was a bit absurd but we got excited) then that’s totally fine. Enj and I are definitely down but if you two don’t want to get them with us too than that’s ok.**

Jack blinked at his phone. Was Kath saying what he thought she was saying?

**Jack: -you want all 4 of us to het them?**

**Enj: -Well yes, but if you don’t want to then that’s perfectly understandable. Your input on the design would still be greatly appreciated.**

**R: -oh no i’m so in**  
**-i already have so many ideas**  
**-OHMYGOD JACK WEVE BEEN SAYING WED COLLAB FOR AGES NOW**  
**-ITS FINALLY HAPPENING OUR HORDES OF FOLLOWERS WILL REJOICE**

Jack found himself smiling down at his phone now. He was prone to doing things he shouldn’t, like staying up well past two in the goddamn morning on a Wednesday when he had class the next day. Agreeing to get tattoos with his girlfriend and two of their friends at that time of night (morning?) fell into that category. He hadn’t said anything yet though, not even agreed to at least sketch something, and it’s not like he was particularly close with Grantaire and Enjolras. Maybe friendship bracelet close. But he found himself seriously considering it. And the more he thought about it the more he realized that he was active in ‘Disaster Bis w/ an Ace up their sleeves’ every day. And texting both Grantaire and Enjolras individually outside of that. And skyping R on the weekends. And helping to plan their next visit to New York.

But one should never ever make permanent decisions at roughly three in the morning. They required insight that wouldn’t be around until four.

With a sigh Jack started putting his laptop away and trying to settle down so he could at least pretend like he would be going to sleep in the near future before typing out a reply.

**Jack: -hell yes to the collab but let me think about the whoel permanantly inking it onto my skin thin**

**Enj: -Absolutely. There’s no rush.**

**Jack: -thought about it adn i am soooooo in**

**Author's Note:**

> All of Jack's typos are my own and not purposefully bad except for ducking though I do that ALL THE TIME myself.


End file.
